


UnexpectedTale

by Seshiria_Seikatsu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Error is no longer in his Multiverse, F/M, FGoD, More tags later, Multi, Reader Is A Skeleton, Reader is named, skeleton shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seshiria_Seikatsu/pseuds/Seshiria_Seikatsu
Summary: I have died and am alive again. This unexpected but I guess I can adapt. Oh my Delta I'm somewhere in Undertale well sort of...maybe something might happen later on and turn bad? Oh Delta I am gonna do something before the Core is made in case we don't have food. Huh I still remember his code how lucky. Delta there is gonna probably gonna be skeleton shenanigans. It's him. Wow he's attractive. He's cute! Oh no! My soul can't take this. Why did I isolate myself after the Human and Monster war?
Relationships: Undecided/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1: New Royal Risen Hope For Change

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [*OLD VERSION* Healing What Has Been Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173776) by [Harrish6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrish6/pseuds/Harrish6). 



> This is hard for me because I haven't stayed committed to certain thing but I've been stuck on Undertale Fandom longer than any Fandoms I could find and be inspired to try and write again. I'll do my best. I'm also new to using ao3 please be patient with me.

Slight beginning introduction

I never would have expected this to happen to me after I died. I, at least, think I died because I'm sure when being a human we are a corpse to a skeleton. Which I am one, a skeleton a living breathing skeleton with Skeleton parents.

I honestly don't remember how I died but this new life is interesting. I had stopped aging at twenty-three been living there already for a century and three decades. If you are thinking I'm old honestly that would have my human self asking how am I still 'living '? Ah, my humor, where have you been? I feel like I forgot to mention something now, what was it?

...Oh! That's right, I'm so sorry. I forgot to tell you my name and prefer pronouns. I'm Script T.F. Underline the Skeleton. I prefer she/her and am grateful that I have feminine skeleton structure. If you are wondering what last life name was I don't remember that as well.

I think you'll find this life interesting as well If you follow along. I am a monster sound familiar, right? I was out of my stripes that I am no longer a babybones a kid. I liked my new outfit It's easy to move in it more and has a hooded cloak so, I can cover my skull. It's forest green my shirt is lilac and I am wearing pants that dark blue kinda close to jeans color and wearing brown boots. Well that was sort of my scavenging attire.

I have two friends that are older than me. I'm friends with a fire elemental and spider monster. Well, we all took of stripes around the same time, monsters age differently in their species. My friends names are Grillby and Muffet we're on the surface but looking around this time it looks like this before the Monsters and Human war. I am sure, you are now aware of my where abouts. It's around Undertale Au and timeline I had experience pain and loss but, I have so much HP. It's seems I am also Boss Monster there aren't many Boss Monsters. I have seen W.D. Gaster in person, and wow he's tall. He's very... formal? I think he's social stunted though.

It also seems that when Monsters have children they give their magic to the child to grow but it also leads the parents to dust. My parents being Boss Monsters had carefully distribute their Magic to keep my magic in check too much magic can lead to magic backlash. I usually had to train more to tire myself and work on building my magic reserves.

My experience here is so different when doing an encounter but there is another way to fight summoning weapons from my magic was 2/5 taxing to summon two dual blades and trained over two hours my parents were surprised skeleton monsters would get tired summoning their weapons by the first hour.

But this is not where we will start officially this may start kinda of rushed where you will read my experience or interaction with others along with the Au's. I am more older than what you read and start sometime later after where the last human left the Underground staying as a Pacifist until finishing Neutral. For confirmation this is a different Multiverse and with better stability and to help another from their past to heal... and who knows what might later on.

The Underground

In the Throne Room the two Royal guards, Queen Undyne, and Sans there were more guards outside of the room. The two guards are holding down Sans and Undyne has an extractor ready to take energy from Sans eye socket. When the double doors to the Throne Room and a voice rang out.

"Hey I've completed my project Asg-!?, the unknown person cuts themselves off seeing the situation happening in front of them. The room is silent looking at the Unknown person trying to comprehend who would come in here when Queen Undyne called for Sans.

That silence breaks from the person. "What do you think you are doing?"

Queen Undyne looks at the Unknown person and sees what they look like. In front of her is a Feminine looking Skeleton with two different eyelights her right purple and left green with glowing dark blue eyeshadow, short ecto-hair with the same three colors, light blue skull hair clips, wearing a bluish Rain jacket the of it covers her vertebrae and a little bit of her chin, jean shorts and worn out converse. The most that stood out on her appearance was her right eye socket, two scars slashed downward and magic purple freckles.

"Who the hell are you, punk!?"

"Sheesh, you're pretty loud didn't anyone teach you manners? It's rude to answer a question with another question. I'll tell you who I am though." The skeleton puts her hand to her chest with a small fake smile."

"My name is Script T.F. Underline. I would be happy if you could tell me where Asgore is."

"What do mean tell you about Asgore!? Every monster is aware what happened to him! "Undyne looked enraged that the Skeleton -Script- didn't know what happened to Asgore.

Script was quiet taking in Undyne expression then had concluded two options and spoke out loud.

"Either Asgore could have Fallen down and lost HP which I really doubt, or there was a human in the Underground and dusted him. Looking at you it was a human that dusted him and left."

Script felt tired all of sudden thinking about the next thing she would have to do.

"Alright, who and where is the current Judge."

"that would be me, lady." The voice caught everyone's attention.

"There is no way you're the Judge! You may have power but you're lazy and have 1 HP!" Undyne exclaimed.

"He's not lying, get him off the floor. He has a job to do since Asgore is no longer here. "

"Do you know who I am, Punk!?

No, and quite frankly I don't care. The Judge and I have something important to do."

" I'm Undyne the current Queen ruling the Underground and you can't tell me what to do. "

Undyne saying that made Script freeze not with terror but anger. That moment in the room every monster felt heavy pressure of magic coming down on them.

"You? Queen of the Underground? That preposterous. Undyne...Your name, now I remember, you were Captain of the Royal Guards that Gerson kept talking about always reckless wanting to be the hero every monster needs. This is quite the predicament that you are unaware or misinformed with this current situation."

Script looked at the extractor and saw how close it was to the Judge's eye socket.

  
"Let's get this away from you, shall we?" With the slight movement of her index finger a sharp magic bone breaks the thing in half.

"Let's go, Judge. You need to read Asgore's Will and Inform them what is to happen and who will rule the Underground."

Sans is relieved that he was getting away from Undyne and the other guards but is questioning who is this person that helped him out.

"not that i'm ungrateful or to be rude but, who are you exactly?" Sans was side glancing at this unknown skeleton he never before in the timelines or resets.  
Script was about to speak but a spear came between Sans and her person.

"Don't ignore me! We have a situation that needs to be handled!"

"How serious is the situation? " Script raised her skull brow.

"How are you not aware of the situation!? Don't you eat as well!?"

" Yeah, I do everyday what kind ..... Wait is that the situation the Underground is going through?"

"Yes! How the hell are you not aware of this!?"

"Well this probably going to sound weird. I kinda expected this to happen. Let me guess the Core stopped working and you probably heard someone suggest one of their idea, which is sheer stupidity, to extract a powerful source of power to get the Core to start working again."

Looking at everyone in the room Script felt a headache. "You are unbelievable the Core doesn't work like that. Well whatever I got this covered been planning since we were first trapped Underground."

"You got this covered!? Everyone is hungry I'm doing my job as Queen to help the Underground! "

"actually you're not queen." Everyone turned to look at Sans as he was reading a few papers.

"What?" Undyne started quietly seething with a glare.

"just like i said you're not queen. The lady here is actually queen written here under asgore's will."  
Undyne looked ready to rip the papers in Sans hands.

"Sans, Give-"

"Judge, read it out loud. There are more monsters outside that need to aware of this." Script interrupted Undyne wanting to hear Asgore's Will, wanting to know why Asgore put her name in to rule the Underground.

"you got it, your majesty. -My people of the Underground this is my Will should something happen to me. I had hoped this wouldn't come to be should we still be Underground. My Will is to have my wife Queen Toriel to rule the Underground and choose to lead the Underground, for some reason should she be unable. The next to rule should be my dear friend and comrade from during the war, Script T.F. Underline. Knowing my friend from how she grew and cares for her friends, family even those she doesn't know. Her strength to carry on despite losing so much from the battle field. I know she will keep everything organized as I have seen much for her projects and collaboration since being trapped in the Underground. I do hope you can forgive me, my friend for placing a burden for you to shoulder and for what I was about to undo and hurt you. This is the last request as your friend Script. -Asgore Dreemur-"

Everyone was silent Undyne was frozen from hearing Script's status from Asgore's Will a veteran from the Human and Monster War. Skeleton Monsters were the one of the strongest Monsters especially during the war.

" Ha. "A watery laugh come from Script. 'Of course, my friend I would do this because I care.' Shaking her skull steeling herself she clapped loudly to gather everyone's attention.

"Alright, first things first. I've been done with my project for some time waiting for help to gather the magic boxes to put in storage. But, right now, I need guards to carry different boxes to each part of the Underground. Also inform the Underground that I, the current Queen Script T.F. Underline heard their call for help."

"if you don't mind me asking what was your project? i saw the notes for expansion but didn't get all the details." Sans called out to Script staying close by her.  
Script looked down to meet his eyelights with hers and smiled kindly.

"I was expanding the Underground to make fields for crops and fruit to grow using my magic to make it edible for us Monsters and some other things."

"so the reason we're getting the magic boxes is because - Sans looked at Script with hope.

"Because those magic boxes have food in them."

Right there the dam broke and Sans was crying stressed, tired, hungry, and relieved tears in front of his new Queen. Script wrapped an arm around Sans and pulled him close to her side.

"Alright! Let's head to Waterfall, no one is to mention where the food came from unless you want to deal with a riot. I'll be going with because to get there it needs my magic signature nearby to get to the door.

~Time skip~

Everyone in the Underground was happy crying with tears relieved that there was food. Script realised what was about to happen when she walked in the Throne Room and saw Sans and Undyne. She was able to change the fate of her Underground before Undertale or Horrortale it even started. Since it was no longer going to be Horrortale, what would her Au be called now?

Script is currently in her new place that used to be Asgore's family home and changed to her style.

"Hm, I wonder if he has time today." Laughing to herself, Script picks up her phone taps her one of her saved contacts and starts to wait for her friend to answer.

-Ring Ring-

"Hey Script, anything new happen or still the same?" Her friend here, yet, not here. In her phone a skeleton looked like Sans with minor changes and codes surrounding him waited for her response.

"Oh, something did happen. You wouldn't believe the day I went through, but it just happened.

" well let me hear the I'm all _ears_." Causing both to laugh her laugh sounding fond of her friend's humor.

"...Data, I changed my Au away from the original timeline of this Universe's Au and became Queen of my Underground."

"....well..uh..congratulations, your highness. I always knew you had a _royal_ effect on others. " Script started laughing when she saw Data jaw dropped open from shock and laughed harder hearing the pun.


	2. An Unexpected Visitor! He's Hurt!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Things changed since I intervened with the timeline from Horrortale. "  
> -Script looked up hearing something. Something or someone crashed in the bed of flowers next to her throne. Sees who it is but takes in what state they're in.-  
> \- "Oh my Delta! He needs help!"

"Alright, let's go over what has happened. Due to my interference by existing here, taking charge of a few projects I wanted to do, because I care what might happen to Monster kind, I became Queen by Asgore's Will as a friend and saved my Underground from starving along with Sans having a full skull instead of a cracked one."

Script looks towards the double doors on her throne with cheek on her palm with a contemplating look on her face and huffs. " Sans went back to the Lab to fix the Core with the Royal Scientist Alphys- still can't believe she would have cost someone's life with such a stupid idea- turns out few of the pieces broke but can be fixed."

"I can officially say I have the pleasure of meeting Papyrus." Script brings her right hand to her chest and grasp her new royal attire. She now wears a sliver chest plate armor over her purple royal dress shirt, sturdy white pants with sliver knee pads, arm guards, and smooth shoulder pads, grey leather ankle boots.

She didn't feel comfortable wearing the golden crown/tiara , so she asked for a sliver like crown, attached it into her sash around her waist and wears a lilac hooded cloak that allows her to show her attire with a clipped pin showing the Deltarune.

"He's seriously one of the coolest skeleton for staying positive." Script exhaled for clearing her thoughts. "I know there is more to Papyrus. He tried hard to be in the Royal Guards, but Undyne hadn't really trained him. Looking at him I know he's strong so, I did the next thing I could do I made him my personal guard to keep me updated on the Underground and am training him."

Script looks at her throne room to see the changes. No longer was there just Marigolds flowers there was Lavender, Water Lilies in small pond, Iris, Camellia, Peony, and Gladiolus. 

"I don't know about Sans, he's the Judge, but he wasn't trained like most Skeleton Monsters. Then there was his One HP he had, there were theories on why he had it like that." Script shakes her head.

"Well, it's no longer 1 HP it went to 10 HP which is surprising. He started becoming a bit motivated and when the change the Underground showed improvement. He's not that short anymore he's like a head shorter than me.

She started laughing fondly. "Ha, he was right near my pelvic bone, it was cute. He's not really round any more kinda slim especially in his new attire his old hoodie is fixed and adjusted thanks to Muffet. Anyway I'm not gonna force him to train how I was during the war unless he wants me to train him. Papyrus is really dedicated to learning some of my tricks and looks so cool in his new armor. I made sure it was good armor and not the heavy royal guard armor.

A look of annoyance shows on her face as she now grips the arm rest of her throne. "Undyne is back to being Captain of Royal Guards. After the near fiasco of drastic measures I don't trust her enough to be alone in the same room as me. Seeing Sans held down like a prisoner reminded me of the war.... I got Papyrus to interact with her so he can deliver her reports to me." 

Script closed her eyes sockets wanting to rest when she heard something. Looking up she followed where the noise came from and saw something or Someone next to her throne. 

She saw a dark Skeleton he was a tall, wearing a red scarf, black trench coat, torn jeans, and sneakers. What really caught her attention was his face and the current state he appeared to be. His face, he looked as if he was crying in dark blue and his skull had cuts and scars some new and old and reopened and he was covered with blood, dust and had error signs.

She immediately got off her throne to aid the Skeleton. "Oh my Delta! He needs help!" Script was next to him kneeling next to him. "Hang on don't you dare dust here!" She put his head on her lap as she brought her hands on his shoulders to start her healing magic. But, he reacted terribly towards her healing magic by throwing up to the side. She immediately stopped using her healing magic.

"Alright, I can't use healing on him because his body is rejecting it. What can I do? I can't leave him here alone." Script was thinking as fast as she could to help her unexpected visitor and started patting around her clothes. "My phone, c'mon I had it on me." Finally getting her phone she immediately called Papyrus. As usual Papyrus immediately picks up. 

"YOUR MAJESTY! HOW MAY I HELP YOU? YOU DON'T USUALLY CALL UNLESS SOMETHING HAPPENS."

"Papyrus, you need to practice your volume. I need Sans and your help right now." Script told Papyrus in a fast hush way.

"Right, What Is It That You Need, Your Majesty?" Papyrus sounded concerned.

"I need you and Sans to get bandage wraps, healing ointment the 5% kind and buy some night clothes, this person needs help, he's somewhat around your height if that helps maybe a bit taller. Please try and keep quiet about this." Script was starting to shift the Skeleton to carry him to the new guest room next to her room.

"Understood, We'll Be Their As Soon As We Can."

"Thank you, Papyrus. We'll be in the guest room when you arrive." With a sigh of relief she hung up. Script then looked down at her soon to be guest. "C'mon, let's get you to the guest room and wait for Sans and Papyrus to get here." 

~Small timeskip~

"Your Majesty, We Have Arrived With The Things You Have Requested." Script looks up from her guest to Sans and Papyrus entering the room.  
  
"Oh Thank Delta! Please, help me." She and the two skeletons help undress her guest by taking the scarf, trench coat and scarf off first. They sit him up from the bed only for his left ribcage to come off. The three Skeletons freeze and look at ribcage and pale. Script is trying to get a hold of herself, Papyrus looks like he wants to panic, and Sans no longer has his eyelights on. 

"We are gonna help him. Because this-" she gestures towards her guest" is obviously not normal for skeletons." "Of Course, We Are Going To Help Him." Papyrus follows his Queens order and just by seeing the state of the Skeleton he is definitely going to help him. 

" yea, can't leave him like this. this is gonna stay on my conscience for a long time." Hearing no pun from Sans meant he was serious.

"Alright, let me say this. This Skeleton is under my protection and you two are going help me get him in better shape. Sans, get his ribcage hold it steady, Papyrus apply the ointment to all the area's that are open, I gonna wrap him up so he doesn't fall apart."

~ Another Timeskip~

"-he was not in good shape and that is not normal for us skeletons what so ever." Sans was ranting about Scripts guest/patient.

"Your Majesty, How Did Your Guest Arrive Here?" Papyrus is wondering who this skeleton was and why he was in such a state.

"He honestly appeared out of nowhere in my throne room next to my throne. I was finally done going over the reports and went to my throne room to relax and then he appeared near the Camellia." Script exhausted sits on the chair that she brought in sitting near her guest.  
  
"What are we gonna do about after he heals. He doesn't have a ID or any background I would know who is here in the Underground. ...Unless we could get him to create his Resident ID." Script looked at the Skeleton bros. Papyrus was ready for his Queen's order. "Papyrus, please go get copies for residents ID should anyone ask say a Resident lost his Identification papers but hurt themselves and that you offered to help him get a new one for him to fill out."

"Right Away, Your Majesty." As soon as Papyrus left it was quiet before Sans broke that silence.

"his lv is high or shows up as errors." That made Script take a breath to gather her thoughts then exhaled. "Sans, you see the state he's in, you even said so yourself. He looks like he went through war or hell and back."

"i know script but i'm worried that someone might dust you. papyrus cares about you too after everything happened." Sans looked at Script as he explains why he checked the new monster. "by the way his names error an alternate version of me."

Script looked at Sans realising he didn't do a full check."Not doing full check Sans?"

Sans stared at his Queen then to her Guest. "nah, not right now. I'll give this guy a _break_ before I give judgement." Sans winced at his own pun due to the situation.

"Sans, that was terrible."

" i know."

"Right after all of this that was just bad timing."

" i know."

"Let's not pun right now, but later when he is recovering. Alright?"

"ok."

"I think it's best that we let him rest." Script gets up from her chair to leave the room. "I'm gonna go make food for him. He should be hungry when he's awake."

"ok."

"You'll watch over him Sans, won't you?" She turns towards Sans waiting for his answer outside of the room.

"I'll keep an eye socket on him." She can hear the lazy wink as she closed the door. 

Once she is out she immediately start s speeding walking to the kitchen and getting her phone to inform Data she won't be able to call for awhile since someone is in need of her help.

When she is inside the kitchen she looks around the fridge for ingredients for chocolate chip cookies and Gumbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried, I hope this is alright for now.  
> Delta I feel nervous. This was hard for me to figure out which direction to choose.   
> There are reasons for the flowers and colors she has that I unintentionally did without thinking.  
> Well, Error is here isn't that cool? Yes/No?  
> You guys can comment if something doesn't make sense or something.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by these two Authors
> 
> Harrish6  
> Sar61_Sanz6


End file.
